lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega City
Mega City is the name of the omnious world featured in the LEGO The Matrix ''video game. It is based on the world of the same name from the ''Matrix film trilogy. At its core, it just resembles a huge metropolis surrounded on all sides by a never-ending river. The citizens of Mega City (well over 20 million...or something like that) live their daily lives not knowing that the world around them is nothing but a dream world. They don't realize that their minds are a source of power to a legion of highly-advanced machines. What's more? The people do not realize that there is a great war being fought and at its heart is one who has the power to end the war... History (Prior to The One) By the 21st century, humankind had come together to celebrate the emergence of a "revolutionary invention" called AI (artificial intelligence). It was designed to allow machine entities to think and feel like humans do. Thus, entire scores of human-like androids were constructed. In time, the androids were tasked with all the jobs that humans used to do, thus giving way to the humans themselves to become very lazy. Before long, machines and human began to despise one another;the machines, because while they were completely loyal to the humans, the humans never gave their robot creations any respect; and the humans, because they saw the robots only as things, not the super-intelligent beings they had created. Things got so bad between both parties that the machines decided that it was time to begin anew elsewhere, away from the irresponsible, careless fleshlings that created them. The androids later founded their own nation, called Zero-One, in the middle of a vast desert. For a time, things were going great for the machines. They crafted all the things that humans could dream of making, and they did it for cheap, too! Unfortunately, the humans became jealous of Zero One's success. So much so, they reasoned that the only way they could "fix their little mistake" was to eradicate the machines entirely! So, the armies of Men moved to black out the sun and the sky, in the hopes that the machines would quickly expire due to a lack of solar energy from the sun. The droids, upon seeing the depths to which their creators and former allies would go to destory them, decided that it was time for their kind to fight back...and so began the war between man and machine. Despite using some of the most destructive forces available to them, the human armies were quickly and soundly routed by the ever-adapting machines. After their victory, the machines studied and experimented on the humans. They found that they could connect everyone's minds together, and create a "dream world" of sorts, where humans would live under the secret control of the machines, all while the machines gathered energy from the sleeping humans! That world would later become known as "the Matrix." It resembled little more than a monstrous-sized urban city in the middle of a vast, endless river. History (Coming of The One) One hundred years after the machines' conquest, there was a human born in the Matrix who found that he had the power to change the world around him as he saw fit. It was this man who first helped the humans to escape from the Matrix and establish a safe haven. With that, deep within the subterranean caverns of the real world, humankind rebuilt and reformed a long-forgotten research facility into a city where they could train to do battle with the machines on their terms and rear up new generations. The city became known as Zion..a living monument to the human who blazed the first trail in the long struggle for the freedom of men. Gallery 28934377362_484ade2cd0_h.jpg|Panoramic view of Mega City. A lighthouse sits to the northwest of the city, and a power plant lies on its southeast. Category:Video Games